Drama Kingdom
by My Pharaoh's Keeper
Summary: SEASON 1 YUGIOH ABRIDGED FANFIC! ON HIATUS.


MPK: J2LUK, I just throwing in random YGOTAS lines in this piece. They are not in a specific order. Anyway, Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Dont own YGOTAS. LK and his peeps do.

* * *

Duelist kingdom.

A time for geeks and nerds from all over the world get together to compete against each other in a children's card game. They play for nothing but fame and fortune, or in there case, a bunch of free money and a lousy title that lets people know that you beat everyone you faced in a game designed for little children.

Yes, _its the best thing in entire world._

But, 2 people are playing for more than that.

Along with there friends/cheerleaders/dumbteenagersthatsaytomanylon ggoddamnfriendshipspeechesanddon'tevenknowhowtopla ycardgamesatall, they slowly make their way past the competition to victory. One is playing for his grandpa's soul, and the other for his his sister. But two question remains, will their goals stay legit or will they change? And if they change, will they change for the better or the worse? - hint, hint. -_-

* * *

"Alright Yugi, let me at those dueling protagonist!." A teenage boy with a Brooklyn accent said jabbing the air like he's in a fight it. His name is Joey Wheeler. "Imma beat them with my hardcore **BROOKLYN RAGE!" **

"You mean duelist Joey, duelist. Lets find someone up to your dueling level. *cough* That'd be level 0. *cough*" said The supposedly teenage boy who hadn't reach puberty yet and had a sexy alter ego with tri-colored hair that looked like a baby panda, and he's Yugi Muotu.*breathes* Sorry I tried to say that part fast.

"What was that~"

"NOTHING!"

"Oh. Man, its good to know my friends are backing me up. You guys are the bestest friends eva!"

"Wow. Look at all these guys. They all look like they're way out of your league. Maybe we should go looking for some three year olds." The teenage boy with brown...YOU KNOW WHAT?! HIS FRIGGIN NAME IS TRISTAN! TRISTAN TAYLOR FOR RA'S SAKE!

"He'd be better off facing a dueling monkey." Said the teenage g...Tea. Gardener.

"You guys are the worst friends ever!"Joey said. Then a women...god damn it...Mai Valentine came up to him with...REX RAPTOR who challenged him to a duel. Tristan gets all mad and storms off somewhere, for what reason exactly? Oh yeah caused he punched him off screen...how dumb. Anyway, Yugi goes looking for Tristan. He finds him by the river/pond/ocean, I DONT KNOW! God! You guys know what happens...

* * *

Yugi: Are you okay?

MPK: WHY R U TALKIN TO ME DURING THE STORY?!

Yugi: Cause you seem a little irritated. And when your irritated, lets just say the story doesn't go so well.

Me: *gets up from seat* WHAT R U SAYING!

Yugi: I usually keep these things to myself but seriously, YOUR RUINING THIS STORY!

Me: WHAT?!

Yugi: WILL U CHILL!?

Me: O_O Oh, sorry.

Yugi: Thank you. I'm not use to yelling. *coughs* *coughs harder* *passes out*

Me: *stands over him* You alright? *kneels over*

Jaden: *walks in unexpectedly* Where the hell are they? Hey guys, have seen my Cheetos? *sees us* Whoa, what did I just walk in on?

Me: *gets up* Shut up Jaden! What the hell are you doing here?! Never mind. Must finish chapter. Take care of him.

Jaden: Number 1, I'm not a babysitter and Number 2, *yells out door* YAMI! COME GET YUGI! HE'S PASSED OUT IN HERE AND HE'S INTERRUPTING THE STORY!

Me: WOULD U SHUT UP BEFORE...

Yami: What's going on here? *gasps* You guys are having a threesome?...O_O... WITHOUT ME?

Jaden: Then it wouldn't be a threesome anymo...WAIT NO! I CAME IN WHEN MPK WAS ABOUT TO KISS YUGI!

Me: WHAT?!

Yugi: *suddenly awakens and jumps up* WHAT?! NO!

Yugi, Jaden, Yami: *Loud, ongoing, weird, awkward, conversation*

Me: Okay, doesn't look like I'll finish today. *Looks over to them and back* Um, I'll finish later. *tries to sneaks out*

Everyone but me in the room: HOLD IT!

Me: Guys, I'm not...

Yami: FINISH THE STORY! *pushes me in my seat*

Me: HEY! I don't feel like...

Yami: *does one of his famous glares*

Me: *scared* OKAY! *starts typing*

Yami: *after the three walk out of the room* See that? She coward before my EGYPTIAN RAGE!

Yugi, Jaden: SHUT UP! *See Yami glare and run for it*

* * *

Sorry 4 the interruption. Now...

Yugi and Tristan come back to support Joey and he wins. After that Yugi just happened to wander somewhere by himself and spots someone acting suspicious...

* * *

CRASH! CRACK! BOOM!

Me: WHAT NOW! *looks outside door*

Yugi: Yami, you didn't have to slam him in the table!

Jaden: ALL I WANTED WAS TO FIND MY CHEETOS! *cries*

Yami: SHUT UP KURIBOHHEAD! *starts punching*

Me: OH GOD! I GOTTA GO NOW!

Jaden: *cries out in pain* AHAHAHAHAHA! I THINK I BROKE MY COCK-SICKS!

Yami: OH WALK IT OFF YOU MARY SUE!

Yugi: MPK! HELP HIM PLEASE! ITS TO HORRIBLE 2 WATCH!

Me: Later guys! *Now angry, walks out room, punches Yami out cold, picks up Jaden and throws him down the stairs?*

Yugi: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Me: *turns to him* CONTROL YOUR YAMI! **PUT HIM ON A GOD DAMN LEASH**!

* * *

Dear readers,

Today my head is out of whack. I think I got writer's block again. I was going to start the story but...well this came out. I promise I'll pick of when I left off, next time. Another story coming soon!

From,

JAY JAY BREEZY a.k.a. My Pharaoh's Keeper


End file.
